Taking Control
by EvilRegal98
Summary: 'Something shifted in Emma's eyes, and both women could feel it. Something just... snapped. And before the blonde sheriff could think about what she was doing, her arm pressed against Regina's tan throat, even harder than before.' Very dark! Prompt and warnings inside. Eventually SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This story follows canon until 1x21. It will probably be around three chapters or so. I hope you enjoy. ;)

**Trigger warning: Rape, Violence!**

Prompt: When Henry goes to the hospital after eating the turnover she rapes Regina and gets her pregnant. When they return from FTL she tells Emma and they go to counseling together to overcome the rape and fall in love and I also see Snow and David as very supportive of Regina when they find out what Emma did.

...

"What are you baking?" Henry asked with a suspicious glimmer in his eyes as he dropped his backpack on one of the chairs.

The way Regina's back straighten the moment she heard a sound, spooked by his sudden arrival told him all he needed to know.

"Is it something evil?" He accused as his eyes fell on the appleturnover, laying neatly in a plastic box that sat on top of the granite countertop. The first thing that popped to mind was a certain curse that went very well with apples.

"Henry!" Regina said scandalized and pain filled her eyes at the words yelled at her by her own _son. _Even though they were true, it still hurt to have her child talking to her like that. Asking to her as if she was truly, irredeemably evil.

"It's just a turnover." The word 'cursed' remained locked up in Regina's throat.

"No, it's not!" His cheeks started to turn red from anger as his pointed his finger towards the box. There was a knowing look in his eyes. "It's cursed, isn't it?! You're going to kill the Savior. My _real _mom!"

"That's enough!" Regina yelled and she never yells, not at Henry. "I will not have you talking to me like that! _I _am your real mother, Emma Swan is nothing but a child criminal!"

Salty, traitorous tears filled her dark brown eyes as she crouched down in front of her son, locking eyes with him while she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Henry. Please believe me."

And the boy just snapped his head around, ripping his shoulders free from her light grip. He didn't say anything as he stomped up the stairs.

Only to be found lying unconscious on the kitchen floor the next morning.

The scream that left Regina's mouth was inhuman.

...

The long blonde locks swept behind her like a cape as Emma ran down the street and towards the hospital as fast as she could. Her coffee cup that was still standing on her desk was long forgotten the moment she had gotten the message on her phone.

Regina's- no _her _son was the only thing on her mind as she burst trough blue double doors and into the waiting area. In the corner of her eye she caught the perfect brown locks that no doubt belonged to the mayor.

The young boy was lying on a gurney, being pushed towards an examination room, his shirt was off and there were wires attached to the pale skin of his chest.

And then they dissapeared from view, leaving behind a very distressed mayor and a confused Sheriff.

"Regina, what happened?!" Emma yelled as she ran towards the brunette. She needed to get information, she needed to know what she could expect.

"He- he, I just... I just found him- on the floor!" Regina said between choked sobs as she gripped the material of Emma's red leather jacket in shaking fists. "He wasn't breathing- I- he wasn't breathing Emma!"

"I'll- I'll just." The emotions that were running through Regina's eyes were stopping Emma's rational thoughts.

"I'll go check and see if I can get something out of them."

...

A coma, and they weren't sure he was ever going to wake. That's what Whale had told them. Emma had run out off the room, Regina was still there, sitting on a hard chair, just watching as Henry's small chest moved up and down, up and down in a slow rhythm.

As long as his chest moved, Regina would stay put.

The doctors said they hadn't found any clue as to what could've caused this. But Regina knew. Regina had _always_ known. Because she loved Henry. And everything she loved would eventually die. Either at her hands or that of someone she trusted.

Stupid, _stupid_!

She dug her nails in the palms of her hands until the crescent shaped wounds either stung, or bled. She needed punishment. _She _had done this. Exposing her child to magic in a world where magic was unpredictable. Fatal, even for experienced sorcerers like herself.

And now Henry paid the price.

Someone else _always _paid the price.

Never her, even though Regina was the one that wanted to die the most.

...

Emma ran, threw the door to her office open and locked it behind herself. It was here, it had to be here. Otherwise she was really screwed. Henry had trusted her with it. No, Henry _still _trusted her with it.

Her hands shook as she tried to get the key in the lock. It was just so small and she had to strain her muscles to get them under control.

Nothing happened yet. He's _not _dead. He _won't _die.

Just a coma, just a goddamn coma.

It was still here and Emma let out a loud sigh. The thick book with it's weathered cover. Brown and gold. _'Once upon a time...'_. The title sounded mocking in her head and Emma had no idea why.

_'I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have in life; hope.'_

Mary Margaret's voice echoed in her mind and Emma reached forward, lifting the somewhat heavy book up from the drawer and placing it on the desk. Her fingers brushing the cover.

Maybe hope was indeed what she needed.

And she opened the book, stroking her hand over the little baby girl that was on the page. Swaddled in a white and purple blanket that reminded her so much of her own.

_"Emma." _

She didn't even have enought time to be confused before images attacked her eyes.

...

"You should lay down, Madam Mayor. We have a bed available if you want." The kind nurse said with a timid smile as she stepped through the doorway, a chart in her wrinkled hands.

"No." Regina said in a croaked voice as she quickly wiped the salty tears from her cheek. "That is not necessary, thank you." She strained a smile, but kept her eyes locked on her son's body.

_Up and down, up and down. _

"Alright, I'll bring you something to eat later on."

And before Regina could even refuse because truly, she was sure she wouldn't get a bite through her dry and aching throat, the old nurse was gone. The glass door falling shut in her wake.

...

"You did this!" Emma snarled as she pushed through the glass door. Her cold eyes locked on the teary woman, sitting in a chair. She didn't fully know what she was doing, but she as just so... _angry_. She remembered everything and if she'd only just believed Henry, maybe he would still be happily awake by now. She would've gotten him away from Regina, if only she'd known. If only she'd realized.

"Em-?!" Regina couldn't even finish the blonde's name before she was roughly pulled up on her feet, smelling coffee on the woman's breath as Emma growled in her face. The blonde was slightly taller and she pulled Regina up higher. The brunette swore she heard her white blouse rip. But that was a problem for later because the murderous glint in Emma's unrecognizable eyes were no laughing matter.

The Savior was dead serious.

"You did this! You _cursed _my son!" The words felt strange in her mouth but Emma needed to know what that strange flashback had been when she had touched the book. Those strange images that had suddenly appeared behind her eyes. Images of Snow White and a little baby and a wardrobe in the shape of a tree trunk.

"I don't-" Regina felt fear fill her being. Fury was burning in those emerald eyes and she knew Emma wasn't herself right now.

The hall was quiet when Emma roughly pulled the brunette behind her, pushing the woman into the first supply closet she could find. She took advantage of the way Regina stumbled on her four inch heels and pressed her harshly against a metal closet, her forearm crushing the mayor's windpipe.

"You're the Evil Queen!" And the flinch wasn't even satisfactory for Emma.

"If he dies, You die too, you bitch!" The blonde was seeing red. "Now answer me, is it true?!"

The realization that Regina had nowhere to escape to, no pointy barb, no biting words coated in venom, was actually very calming. It was as if a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, a weight that had been there for twenty eight years. Maybe if she just told Emma, they would grant her the favor of a fast execution. Maybe a quick beheading in fornt of the clock tower to add some irony.

"Yes." The arm on her throat lifted slighty, allowing her to take a much needed gulp of air. "It's all true."

Something shifted in Emma's eyes, and both women could feel it. Something just... snapped. And before the blonde sheriff could think about what she was doing, her arm pressed against Regina's tan throat, even harder then before.

Tan hands clawed at her arm, leaving behind red scratches, but Emma didn't even feel them.

Her free hand crawled towards Regina's blouse, already slightly ripped from when Emma had pulled her up.

"Wha-" Panic flashed in her brown eyes as she heard the sound of fabric ripping and buttons falling on the linoleum floor.

"You need to be _punished_!"

Emma's eyes were pitch black as she cupped her hand over a full breast. There was truly no worse punishment than this.

"No!" Regina wheezed and struggled to get out of the sheriff's hold. She could take whippings, beatings over this, and she _would _take those over this. Anything but this.

Never again this.

But when the cup of her dark purple bra was pushed down and one full breasts spilled out, Regina just froze. Cold air caused her nipples to harden and it was no longer Emma she was seeing in front of her. It was an old King, his breath smelling of wine and old cheese. But before she could even yell the man's name, a harsh squeeze brought her back to the present. And instead of the King, it was the Savior again.

"Don't!" The word came out choked and weak, but it was as if Emma wasn't even in her own body anymore.

The pinch at her sensitive flesh had Regina holding back stinging tears as she realized that she would never be able to come out off Emma's hold on her. The blonde easily overpowered her physically.

The wandering hand left her breast and instead moved lower, bunching the black and expensive pencil skirt up around Regina's tiny waist to reveal matching purple panties. The clawing at Emma's arm still did nothing to stop her, just as the stinging from where Regina had scratched open her flesh did nothing too. And she ripped the purple material off, throwing it somewhere behind her.

"You need to be punished." It sounded softer now, more like the Emma Regina had come to know. And that only made it worse as two slender fingers entered her and a warm mouth bit her breast. Long nails scratched Regina's sensitive flesh and the brunette let out a cry of pain. This was happening, again. And this time it wasn't a King, it was a princess, a Savior. It was Emma.

Her blood turned ice cold and her breath hitched with a loud sob. "Stop it!"

And maybe it was the scream, or the sob, or the way Regina's knee lifted and harshly connected with Emma's stomach, but the blonde stumbled back, reached out behind her to break her fall.

"Oh god-"

Emma snapped her head back, wanted to scream at herself for what she'd just done. This was so, so wrong. No one deserved being _raped_, not even a fucking Evil Queen. Her emerald eyes returned to their previous color and Emma stared at the strong woman, who was now reduced to a sobbing mess as Regina sunk down to the floor, one hand pushing her skirt back down as she other tried to cover her chest.

Emma looked down, trying and failing to ignore the ripped panties that laid not even a feet away. She lifted her hand, finding wetness and blood on her fingers from where she'd worked her way into Regina with force.

She had caused the woman to bleed?

"Regina I-"

"Get out." The brunette whimpered as she looked up, mascara and eyeliner smudged even worse then this morning when she'd brought Henry in.

"But, I just-"

"Get out!"

...

"Mom." The words were left in a breath as Henry opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was staring into the distance, their eyes blank, as if they were... _remembering._

"You broke the curse!"

"Yeah kid." Emma chuckled softly, though it sounded fake to even her own ears, and pulled the boy towards her to kiss his head. "We did."

...

Regina didn't care she was stumbling through the hospital with her shirt ripped open. She didn't care about the burning ache between her legs as she swore blood trickled down from where Emma had ripped her tender skin.

A punishment, the words were bitter in her mouth.

She just needed to catch a glimpse of her son and then she could go home. Alone, because Henry would surely not want to come with her. And she understood. Now all that was left to do was get back to her mansion and wait until they would come to execute her.

Because they without a doubt would.

...

Please, leave a review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

Okay, I lied, sort off. This is probably going to be a little over three chapters. But anyway, I hope you all don't mind, it's just a lot of material and it would be a shame to rush it. Thank you all for the kind response to this story, I love reading all your reviews. Hope you all like this chapter and I'll try to post the next as soon as possible seeing that school is officially over so that means I'll have more time to write. ;)

**Trigger warning: Aftermath of rape! **

...

Regina didn't know why, but it felt like the air was easier to breathe in now that she'd found a way to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret- Snow, oh well, it didn't really matter how Regina called the woman, she remained annoying. But she was sure it had nothing to do with the Savior or the Princess. She could not feel relieved because they were coming back.

It probably had to do with the son that now lived with Snow's husband that was also the Savior's father, the woman that had committed an unspeakable act towards her. One that was still haunting Regina right now, even though two months had already passed.

The brunette wondered it the Savior was even aware of how much damage she'd done. It was not only the image of the blonde sheriff that assaulted her at night, no, it was also the image of an old King, moving on top of her, hurting her, filling her nightmares with the horrible and nauseating stench of sweat and alcohol.

The blonde might have seen it as some terrible kind of punishment, a way to truly hurt the woman she'd come to know as the Evil Queen. If only she knew how much her actions had brought back up.

Her shaking hands clenched the dark blue cup that was filled with now cold coffee. She hadn't seen Henry since she'd let him go home with Charming and she was aching to embrace him again and to breathe in the scent that was so typically him. The scent calmed her, had always calmed her, and calmth was something she was really needing right now.

But she was aware that letting him go had been the best thing for him. She wasn't capable of taking care of him right now and Regina knew that. She knew that all too well.

_I don't want to be you..._

God, that phrase held more hurt and damage than Henry could've possibly realized when he said it to her and Regina hoped he would never find out just how much. She'd said it to her mother too, a woman so cold and heartless she was able to abuse her only child and push her into a loveless marriage with a sixty year old King.

And now her son had said it to her. It was a confirmation that she had really turned into the woman that was one of her biggest demons. A woman she absolutely despised, but she couldn't help but love.

The thought only caused her already small stomach content to rise dangerously high and it forced the brunette to jump up and run to the bathroom. The porcelain of the toilet felt cooling against her forehead as Regina coughed and dry heaved, her knuckles went white with the force she used to grab the solid bowl. It was the only thing keeping her grounded right now as she was trying but failing to stop the salty hot tears from streaming down her cheeks.

...

"Emma." Snow sighed, tired from the long walk, as she dropped down on the wooden, slightly moist log her blonde daughter was sitting on. "Please, tell me what is bothering you." She had already noticed something was wrong, Emma seemed... absent. Yes, that was probably the right word to describe how her daughter was acting.

Emma's dark green eyes snapped up until they dropped down again, staring at her hand and she flexed two fingers, it almost seemed as if they were important in some way.

"What do you mean?" She forced the words out of her dry throat.

"I can tell something is up, Emma. You're not yourself." Snow moved for the hand but the limb was quickly ripped away as soon as Emma caught on to what her mother was trying to do.

"And how would you know that? You haven't been there my whole life." She'd snapped, and she regretted it the moment she locked eyes with her mother. Hurt was evident in the princess' brown orbs.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Just tell me Emma, get it off your chest."

The words seemed to caught her attention and Snow saw the slight quiver of her bottom lip. "Oh, sweetheart." She said softly and pulled her daughter into a warm hug.

"I did something really, really horrible, mom."

Snow couldn't find any joy in hearing Emma call her 'mom'.

"What did you do, honey? You can tell me." Snow said softly and brought one hand up to smooth down blonde locks.

"I- I." It was hard to get the words out. "I raped Regina." And Emma jumped out off the embrace, no longer feeling like she deserved the comfort her mother was giving her when she knew Regina was probably all alone, maybe even dead.

Snow was shocked as her hands dropped in her lap. She couldn't find any words to justify, she _wouldn't _even try to find words to justify. Because what Emma did was truly horrible.

And so she said the only thing that sounded logical in her head.

"I still love you, Emma."

...

The nausea had been persistent. And Regina immediately knew what was happening when she missed her period. She just really hoped she was wrong. But she probably wasn't, because she'd been through this before. But that pregnancy had ended in her taking some vile potion and ridding herself of it before the King could even find out.

That was then, when she had the option to make potions. And now that wasn't an option. She had no ingredients seeing that they didn't grow in this world.

Abortion was another possibility, but for that to happen she needed a doctor. And she was sure no doctor would want to help her getting rid of her unborn child, even if they found out it had been conceived through rape. They would probably see it as the Evil Queen killing yet another innocent soul.

But before she could think about those things, she needed to be sure. And so Regina made her way to the store, keeping her head high in an act of indifference as if she couldn't care less about the fact that they all hated her and wanted her head on a spike.

But the voice that had her turning around when she stood in front of the rack filled with pregnancy tests, caused her heart to break even more.

"Mom?" Henry asked carefully and his jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw the woman who had raised him. She was unrecognizable. Her usually slightly tanned skin was now pale, almost translucent and black circles rounded her eyes, not even makeup had been enough to give so much as a _hint _of the once strong mayor. The woman who seemed indestructible.

"Henry." Her throat tightened and she wanted to run to him, to grab him and never let him go again.

But then the charming prince rounded the corner and shot her a suspicious glare. "What are you doing here?" Henry was quickly pushed towards the candy aisle.

Regina shook her head slightly, willing her emotions to go away as she reached for a pack of tampons. "Doing groceries." She shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

"I would be doing your groceries, remember?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you wanted to be the one to buy me tampons? What would our dear Snow think of that?" She snapped back, venom laced in her words.

Apparantly it had been enough to get the prince off her back and the man grumbled something under his breath as he turned around and staggered away. Probably buying some sickly sweet candy that would cause Henry's teeth to rot away.

Regina let out a relieved breath and grabbed a pregnancy test, quickly pushing it in the pocket of her coat as she made her way to the cash register, the pack of tampons still in her hand. The last thing she wanted was to start Storybrooke's rumor mill.

...

The little pink plus was mocking her, laughing at her, hurting her. But it wasn't long before the plastic stick was shattered as it hit the white tiled wall of Regina's bathroom with a force the brunette didn't even know she possessed.

Her spine curled as she released a broken sob. Knees connected with the cold floor harshly, but Regina couldn't bring herself to care about something as insignificant as bruises now that she found out she was pregnant because the Savior _raped _her.

It needed to stop, she wanted it out. There was no way she could handle being connected to the blonde in such a way. Pregnancy by magic wasn't a strange thing in the Enchanted Forest, as long as the two people both had magic it didn't matter they were both from the same sex, but Regina also knew that for that to happen, both parties had to want each other.

So how come she was in this position right now?

...

"Emma!" Henry cried with joy as he ran towards the woman he only met a year ago and threw himself in the blonde's arms. Would he have done that if he was aware of what Emma had done?

Regina didn't want to know the answer to that question. Because she feared it would be a 'yes'.

The brunette couldn't watch any longer, instead she placed her left cheek against the harsh bark of the large oak tree she was leaning against. Her breathing was heavy as she felt the painful green magic buzz through her body.

"Regina?"

She flinched when the blonde breathed her name and both women noticed it. "Don't." She rasped and turned around to face the pair. "Just don't."

Henry stared in confusion as he saw the guilty look on Emma's face.

"But, I'm really-"

"Please, just don't Emma." She blinked back the tears. "Don't say you're sorry."

Emma sighed sadly and looked down at Henry as she softly whispered in his ear and asked him to go to Mary Margaret. A request the boy happily followed, having felt the strange tension between his mothers.

"Regina, just hear me out." Emma tried again and put her hands up to show the brunette she wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm pregnant." She knew she had to tell the blonde eventually, what better time than the present.

"I- what." Emma's already pale skin turned even paler. "And it's-"

"If you're asking me if it's yours then yes, but remember that you did this to me, you raped me." Regina felt anger fill her chest as she pushed herself up to her full height. "This is not _your _child. And I will make sure you'll never even get anywhere near him or her." It surprised her how protective she was over a child she wasn't even sure she wanted.

"How?" Emma was still shocked and didn't even register what Regina had just said.

"Magic."

It was the only explanation that Regina could handle and she turned around to walk back to her car, but not before noticing the sympathetic glance that Snow shot her way.

...

Leave a review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I'm back again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I was busy. Anyway, I don't know when I will be able to update again because I'm going on vacation for two weeks, but don't worry, I will be back. (Maybe even earlier than two weeks if I can find some wifi in Germany, though probably not.) Hope you enjoy ;)

...

A week without any kind of contact at all. It had been both terrible and very welcomed for Regina. She didn't want to see anyone, least of all the Charmings and even with Henry she had her doubts. She loved him, of course, she loved her son more than anything in the world. But... he didn't love her anymore like he used to do. He didn't call her mom anymore like he used to, with that little twinkle of love in his eyes. Now it was said with a dissapointed look, even a little grudge that she had raised him. As if it was her fault Emma had given him up.

Which was ridiculous, to be honest.

If she hadn't done what she had done, if she hadn't cast the Dark Curse, Henry wouldn't even have been alive, he wouldn't have existed. Regina wasn't so sure the little boy even realized that.

Actually she was _sure _Henry didn't realize that. But thinking about that fact was just too painful for her.

Would Henry have stayed if he knew what his birthmother had done to his adoptive mother? It was the question she had been asking herself day in and day out for the past week. But she knew the answer she wasn't sure she wanted, would never come. The Charmings were probably holding that from him, telling him lies instead as to why his blonde mother, his _real _mother was so sad. As if Regina wasn't sad herself? But not that anyone even stopped and thought about what this rape would be doing to her. What kind of consequences Regina would come to face. And she was alone, Emma had her whole family there for her.

Her hand came to rest on her still flat stomach, a stomach that would soon be growing with a half Charming. At least now Henry had a _real _brother or sister, not some child from his adoptive mother that wasn't his _blood_, his _family_. The bitter thoughts were hard to stop.

Regina sighed as her hand opened the cupboard and yet again found nothing but a package of dry biscuits. She needed to go to the grocery store, but the problem was that she didn't want to leave her house yet. She didn't want people asking her why she hadn't left the house for a week and whether it was because she was brewing another evil plan.

Maybe if she went really early tomorrow, luck would finally be on her side for once.

...

She stepped in her car around seven fifty five am, the grocery store would open at eight and the drive there was about five minutes or so. She would not risk being seen by _anyone_.

It was a quarter past eight and Regina allowed herself a small smile. Her plan was working, she was the only one in the store.

"Regina?"

Or apparantly not.

Surpressing a huff of annoyance at the chirpy voice this early in the morning, Regina turned around to one of the people she had mostly wanted to avoid. Snow White.

"I'm glad to see you out of the house again." Snow smiled and the look of sympathy in her eyes were bordering on pity and god, Regina wanted to kick and punch something. Preferably the princess in front of her.

"Mhmm." With an acknowledging hum she reached for the bread and put it in her basket.

"It's nice to finally eat something different than chimera meat after two months."

The thought alone strengthened the nausea she had been feeling since she'd woken up this morning. Regina didn't answer just stormed passed the princess to go to the freezer department and get some ice cream.

"Regina, wait." The sudden hand on her shoulder had the brunette flinching and the pixie haired woman pulled the loin back as if it had been burned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

It confirmed her suspicion that Snow was aware of what had happend between the Savior and the Evil Queen and if caused goosebumps to cover her skin. She didn't want Snow to know, she didn't want anyone to know.

"Stop Snow." Regina snapped pulling open the freezer door and grabbing some Rocky Road.

"I- I don't think I can do that, Regina." The princess sighed softly and tried to catch the older woman's eyes, but it was no use, Regina didn't want to look at her. "I just want you to know that I'm there, if you want to talk, even if you want to scream." She furrowed her brow. "What Emma has done, I can't make any excuses for that and I won't even try. But please just know what you are not alone."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina tried to accept the help Snow was offering her, even though she didn't even know the whole story of what was happening. But that spark of distrust that had always been there ever since the young princess had betrayed her trust so many years ago, won even now.

"I'm always alone, Snow. Don't even bother trying to change that."

...

Emma couldn't look at the young boy Regina had raised without feeling an immense sense of guilt washing over her. So she looked down every time he tried to make eye contact, the result being that a confused expression formed on the boy's face.

She and Henry were sitting at the breakfast bar in Snow's apartment, the latter having just come back from a trip to the grocery store. Emma watched with narrowed eyes how her mother grabbed David's arm and asked to speak with him in private. Which basically meant, Emma and Henry weren't supposed to hear this information.

The pair stood facing each other, just out of their eyesight, but Emma could still catch some of the conversation. Anxiety filled her stomach when she heard to words 'Regina' and 'not looking well'.

She had tried to avoid the woman's name on purpose for the past week, but she knew that wouldn't work forever. She'd have to face the consequences of her action eventually. She couldn't tell, couldn't explain how terrible she felt about what she had done to the woman who had raised her son, who was the only real mother Henry had ever known.

Regina had cleaned him, fed him, clothed him. Emma owed her everything. And what had she done to repay that? She had _raped _the woman she now knew carried the title 'Evil Queen'. Not even Evil Queens deserved such a punishment.

Snow and David returned to the kitchen, Henry was still eating his drowned cereal, looking like he didn't hear anything, though he obviously had.

"So Henry, I was thinking maybe it would be nice if we would pay your mother a visit?" Snow softly asked with a reassuring smile on her face. The look she shot Emma was obviously telling the blonde that Snow was talking about just herself and Henry. Which was no problem to Emma, she didn't want to see the woman she had forcefully impregnated with magic. Another fact no one knew about.

"Why?" The boy asked, though the little spark in his eyes told the Charmings that he had really missed his brunette mother, even if he didn't want to admit to that fact.

"Well, I thought it would be nice, you haven't seen her all week."

"Uhm, sure. I guess, can Emma come too?"

Tension filled the air and Emma awkwardly shifted in her chair. "I can't, kid." It didn't matter how hard she tried, her voice still sounded strange even to her own ears. "I have... stuff to do at the sheriff's station."

Henry frowned his eyebrows but nodded anyway. "Alright." He turned to his grandmother again and took another mouthful of cereal. "When are we going?" He said with the cereal still not gone and Snow inwardly cringed. Regina would've never allowed her son talking with his mouth full.

"This afternoon?"

...

"Regina, please open up!" Frantic knocking sounded through the wood of her white door and Regina groaned as she pushed her exhausted body off the couch and started walking to the front door.

"Go away, Snow!" She yelled back with a low voice hoarse from her earlier crying and vomiting.

"Henry is with me, he wanted to see you, Regina." Snow knew she was using Henry, but she also knew that there was no other way to get to Regina. And the older woman shouldn't be alone, especially not right now.

"He-" she swallowed the big lump in her throat. "He really wanted to see me?"

"Yeah mom, I haven't seen you all week." Henry's voice sounded and it brought a smile to her face. Henry still loved her. He still cared.

Without thinking about it any further, Regina opened the lock and twisted the doorknob. Two sets of eyes stared at her clothing for a moment and Regina suddenly felt self-conscious. She was wearing yoga pants and a wide t-shirt that hid her growing breasts. She wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, though at home it was mostly because Regina herself didn't want to see the changes that were happening to her body because it was housing a Charming.

"Henry." The name was said in a breathy whisper and tears formed in her brown eyes. "I missed you so much."

Henry smiled his goofy smile and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his mother's waist, not noticing the panic that straightened the brunette's body. "I missed you too, mom."

...

I can't help it, Regal Believer is one of my favorite ships. Even though Henry is a brat on the show, that doesn't mean he is in my fic. See you in a couple of weeks. And leave a review while you're at it. :)

Auf Wiedersehen! (Yes, I know some German ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Yeah, I'm back, I just haven't been feeling up to writing so that's why there's been such a long gap between these chapters. But anyway, I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter, pretty big dose of Regal Believer and Snow/Regina.

...

The muscles of her back were tense, straight. She was sucking in her belly as far as it could go without being noticed even though it wasn't necessary, she wasn't showing, not yet anyway. But her doubt overshadowed her sense and so Regina was sitting rigidly on one of the dark wooden chairs at her dining table. Henry was sitting to her left and Snow had opted for sitting at the other side of the round table, facing Regina.

Snow smiled politely when their sight crossed, lifting a dark purple mug filled with steeming tea to her mouth (she didn't even stop to think about how Regina hadn't even asked if she wanted coffee, it seemed the only option had been tea. Which was strange seeing that the brunette had stopped by the grocery store this morning). But even though she hadn't noticed that fact, she was surely noticing how Regina was looking pale and tired, her wide shirt hiding the curves the former Queen had always been proudly displaying with tight fitted clothing.

Henry was talking animatedly about a subject Regina tried, but just couldn't pay attention to. She was so tired, her eyes would be falling shut if Snow wasn't intently staring at her. Her eyes strayed from her son, looking at the woman facing her, but she quickly lowered her eyes when they crossed with Snow's.

She slipped her fingers around her mug, the warmth almost burning, but she didn't release, it was comforting in a strange way. Her brown eyes looked up again, and then went to a spot on the wall next to Henry's head.

Snow sighed in her mug, taking a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue, and swallowing. Regina was anxious about something, it was showing clearly through her mask that was slightly crumbling for some reason.

"Mom?"

Neither of the two women had noticed that Henry had stopped talking as they snapped back into reality, looking at the boy with shameful expressions.

"I'm sorry, Henry. What did you say?" Regina's voice was warm, low, the bassy sound comforting even to Snow's ears.

"I asked if I could get a cookie." The boy smiled, his eyes twinkling at the prospect of eating the sugary delight.

"Oh, yes of course, dear." She would do anything to keep him close, even if that meant letting him have a cookie late in the afternoon, just before dinner. Well, it was not like he was actually having dinner with her. The painful thought couldn't be stopped and just popped up in her head.

"Thanks mom." His smile was priceless, filling her heart with warmth that it hadn't felt in a very long time. He jumped up from his chair, heading to the kitchen and it felt so domestic, Henry knew exactly where the cookie jar was, maybe because Regina had caught him over a hundred times, trying to sneak a cookie back before dinner. She allowed herself to become lost in her thoughts for only a second and it brought a watery smile to her face. She listened how the glass jar scraped over her granite countertop ("Henry, you have hands so you can lift things, stop dragging it, you'll scratch the granite!" She had said it a million times and yet the boy just continued to scrape it over her now scratched countertop. "But mom, you put it too far for me to lift!" It was always the same reply.).

"Henry, you're ruining my kitchen." Regina couldn't help it, she had missed their playful banter.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he came walking into the kitchen again with a big grin on his face, holding two oatmeal cookies in his hand. "It's already scratched so what's a few more? I can't help it you always put the jar too far." He sat down on his chair again, the grin still intact.

Regina chuckled softly, moving in to kiss the side of his head, but retracting before her lips touched his skin. Playful banter was one thing, kissing was a whole other catagory and Regina wasn't sure Henry was ready for that yet. Maybe never.

But Henry just smiled, leaning in and instead placing a kiss on her cheek before sitting back as he started to munch on his cookie.

Her aching heart fluttered and she completely forgot about Snow as she smiled. "I love you, my little prince." She said softly, she wanted to pull him into a hug, kiss his forehead and just hold him like she'd done when he'd been younger.

"Love you too, mom."

And she wanted to tell him to swallow before he talked, but the moment she caught the smell of oatmeal, her stomach turned, her face turned pale. With her left hand she gripped her stomach, fisting the loose fabric of her shirt there. She almost jumped up, pushing her chair backwards and accidentally tipping it over, the wood connected loudly with her floor. Ignoring the confused and worried expressions that were on her son's and former stepdaughter's faces, Regina practically ran over towards the downstairs bathroom, having the sense to pull the door closed behind her before she fell to her knees in front of the toilet, heaving up the meager meal she had eaten a couple of hours ago.

Henry was up within a second after Regina had run out of the room, but so was Snow and the princess knew Regina would never want Henry to see her like this.

"Henry." She said sternly, gripping the boy's arm in a soft grip. "She doesn't want you to see her like this, sweetheart." Snow's voice was soft as she looked into the teary and worried eyes of her grandson.

"But my mom, she's sick." He voice sounded upset as he tried to free his arm, but Snow wouldn't budge.

"Let me check up on her, okay?" She asked softly with a comforting smile. "Just go watch some tv in the living room, I promise your mom will be just fine, it's probably a mild stomach bug."

He furrowed his brows, silently telling her that he did not believe her. "Are you sure?" But he was willing to listen anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure Henry. Just stay in the living room."

The boy sighed, but obeyed. Casting one last worried look in the direction Regina had dissapeared in and nodded.

...

"Regina?" Snow asked softly, knocking on the white wood. The sound of retching and dry heaving could easily be heard through the door and Snow carefully opened it. She had to see Regina was alright.

"Go away, Snow." Regina choked between heaves, her cheeks were red, tears rolling down them as her fingers gripped the porcelain in tight fists.

Instead of leaving, Snow just sighed. She closed the door behind her again and moved to Regina, crouching behind the woman and holding messy, sweaty hair back.

She got no more rejections after that.

...

It worried Snow for how long the sickness went on, but now, after ten minutes, Regina was finally breathing normally again, leaning tiredly against the wall next to the toilet. And it was now that Snow was finally able to get a good look at her former stepmother. The loose shirt was pulled tightly around her body by the way Regina was sitting and it was pretty obvious to Snow then as she watched Regina's chest go up and down with slow breaths.

Dread filled her stomach and she knew what this meant, the sickness, the changes in Regina's body, god, she remember it all very vividly. She had been throughit _herself_.

"Regina." She said softly to catch the woman's attention and when watery brown eyes met her own, Snow knew for sure. "Regina, are you pregnant?"

By the way Regina's face crumbled and her hand moved to her stomach, Snow had her answer, a pretty clear answer too.

"Emma?" She was almost whispering now as she watched the former Evil Queen break down.

Regina took in a shuddering breath, and it sounded as if she was starting to hyperventilate. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse, emotional and oh so pained.

Snow wanted to ask how, why, but she already knew. She had heard of it before. "Magic?"

"Yes."

"But-" Snow's expression was confused as she moved closer to the brunette. "This is only possible when there's true love."

A dry, painfully sounding chuckle left Regina's lips as she snapped her head to the side. "Isn't it ironic?" Her voice was full of self-loathing and anger as Regina squeezed her hands into fists, creating perfect crescents on the skin of her palms. "The Evil Queen gets a second chance at true love." She clenched her jaw and moved her fists in from of her stomach. "Only to get _raped _by that second chance."

The door creaked loudly as something seemed to slam against it from the outside and both women flinched from the sound for entirely different reasons.

Snow stood up quickly, gripping the doorhandle and opening the door. And it broke her heart what she saw.

"Did Emma really do that to you, mom?" The voice was small, it sounded unsure, young. And Henry was praying that he hadn't heard it right, that his mom wasn't pregnant with Emma's baby. That the Savior hadn't _raped _his mom.

But by the fresh tears streaming down his mom's cheeks and the way her body shook with sobs, Henry knew he had heard it right.

And so he walked past his grandmother without a second glance, dropping down next to his mother as he cried with her, letting her hold him just as tight as he held her.

...

Pretty intense and all, I know. Leave a review! ;)


End file.
